


Something Entirely New

by TheCopperDragonBard



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Also a gift for an author who's work I like, F/F, because he doesn't have one yet and he really should, lapidot fusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 12:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18344150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCopperDragonBard/pseuds/TheCopperDragonBard
Summary: At first, there was nothing- just darkness. But that changed as she opened her eyes for the first time, taking in the midnight around her.





	Something Entirely New

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheBean170](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBean170/gifts).



> This is meant for TheBean170, since he doesn't have a gift-fic yet, and I figured that I might as well change that.

**Something Entirely New**

 

At first, there was nothing- just darkness. But that changed as she opened her eyes for the first time, taking in the midnight around her.

 

‘ _What… is this? Where am I?_ Who _am I?_ ’

 

She stood out on what looked to be a high outcropping of rock. She looked downwards, and saw a white beach a good distance below her. She allowed her eyes to move forwards and saw a large ocean before her, dark sapphire waves rushing towards the shores and projecting sheets of white foam out onto the sands.

 

The ocean… she recognized that. She knew that. She knew that all too well; it was something that brought her nostalgia of both pain and relief. It was a bittersweet sensation, to say the least. But this recognition wasn’t something that she knew of… no. This was innate, as if it had always been a part of her.

 

She found herself reaching out towards it, curiously and almost unconsciously.

 

An arm entered her field of vision, and she found herself being drawn to that. It was long and slender, with a weird bluish-green hue to it. Tilting her head inquisitively, her gaze continued down to her elbow, and found, to her surprise, not one, but _two_ arms connected to the joint, both of them the same as each other. Looking over to the other side, she was greeted with the same sight. With knowledge of their existence, she moved her fingers, pondering the fact that they were.

 

‘ _I wonder… what the_ rest _of me looks like._ ’

 

But she didn’t want to leave this place… not yet. She had come up here for a reason; she didn’t know why, but it had something to do with _them_.

 

She knew who _they_ were, and yet she didn’t know… just like the ocean, it was simply something she just knew. She was here because of them… or maybe… she _was_ them?

 

Either way, _they_ had come up here because of _something_ she couldn’t describe. It was… a nice feeling. It was a lasting feeling, and she knew that it was something _good_ between them. She couldn’t lay her finger(s?) on what it was, but she knew what it felt like.

 

She looked back out to the ocean and reached out, feeling that it would do something- and it did. A large globule of water rose from the ocean and floated towards her, before spreading out into a rippling, flat, reflective surface before her.

 

With her perspective no longer bound to her eyes, she saw herself, fully and truly.

 

A pair of kelp-colored pants, laced in a metallic green bow.

 

A sleeveless shirt running down to the waistband, with a green half-star running across the chest and a smaller blue full star emblazoned so it floated over it.

 

A large set of deep blue, triangular-shaped hair.

 

A flustered face with a small, pointed nose, as well as a cobalt-tinted, butterfly-shaped visor, four pairs of eyes- one larger pair located where she _imagined_ eyes would usually go, and another pair where she _believed_ eyebrows would be- and a small, bluish-green, triangular Gemstone buried in her forehead.

 

She frowned. She was _sure_ that there was _another_ somewhere on her.

 

She reached back, her fingers coming to rest against another pointed, although considerably rounder, Gem.

 

Relief.

 

She still didn’t know what to do with herself, though.

 

 _They_ seemed to be perfectly okay staying like this, for now, in spite of this being something entirely new for them all… but then again, there was no-one to disturb them. No-one to judge or watch. It was just them.

 

She smiled slightly. If they were fine… well, she felt fine, too. It was just them, after all.

 

She stopped focusing on maintaining her mirror, letting the water collapse and pool at her feet. She merely kneeled down, her knees splashing down into the puddle, and closed her eyes, enjoying the fact that she was _here_ , existing.

 

She liked this. She liked this a lot.

**Author's Note:**

> Personally, I call her Turquoise; of course, you can call her whatever you want, Bean. :)
> 
> Anyway, I hope both you and everyone else reading enjoyed it! I'll be updating Visitors Redux as soon as I can!


End file.
